Wicked Games
by Jazzy Jay and Cindy C-Mirph
Summary: Jazmines a half-demon and has to defeat the demon that made her half demon but why did Lamilton come into this? and why does huey get a feeling something else bad happened to Jazmine every one includeing: huey riley cindy caeser hiro and hueys crazy girlfriend get into this HxJ CxR HxOC CxOC all is fair in battle of love and freedom! i dont own boondocks or huey sadly
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jazmine

Chapter 1: Meet the new girl Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois!

Granddad said we have new neighbors, they're The Dubois family and from what I heard they have a daughter. Riley was the first one over there then his girlfriend Cindy. That's when I saw her and she was beautiful. I went outside and got a good look at her she was listening to music and reading a book. I went over there.

"Hey I'm Huey your new neighbor" I said and stuck out a hand.

"Hey I'm Jazmine" She said and shook my hand I looked at what she was reading 'The Evolution of Slavery'.

"Want to hang out with me and my friends Jazmine?" I asked her.

"Sure Huey" she said she put her book in her backpack.

Something is strange about her I could feel it but she is to calm. I know she could tell something about me I mean everyone I know knew about what I am I mean who doesn't?

Jazmine's Pov

Huey seems nice and a bit strange there's something about him but I can't put my finger on it oh well.

"Huey!" a girl screamed she looked at me and had a gleam of hate, evil, and annoyance.

" Who's that Hue-bear ?" she asked with hate in her voice.

"Maya this is Jazmine, my new neighbor." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh okay well 'Jazmine' nice to meet you" Maya said in a slight jealous tone.

I can already tell there's going to be a fight because she's already getting on my nerves but then again gotta keep my demon side a secret unless she's one. She is I already know but why didn't she use a scent binder you get them when you are firstly born a demon. She will try somthin I already know.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight M vs J!

Chapter 2: Jazmine and Maya Fight and Jazmine's secret and past

Huey's POV

Jazmine gave me her phone number and we started texting. We got really close to each other and now we hang out wit each other 24/7 and she is really cool. She is gonna tell us her secret about her and her past. She's been distant for a little so I texted her.

**HUEY AND JAZMINES TEXT AT 12 **

**Jazzy Jay: hey hue sorry I've been distant lately I've been busy **

**Huey 'revolution' : its coo I was jus wonderin wen u was gone talk to us again dats all **

**Jazzy Jay: ill be over tmrrow after scoo okay plus I gotta tell yall about myself **

Once we were done textin I called every body including Maya. Maya doesn't like Jazmine and she said to her face that's when we accepted Jazzy into the group.

**Flashback **

"Jazzy **" **Riley said as he opened the door to reveal a sexy Jazmine standin in the door way.

Jazmine had on some camo shorts a v-neck shirt that said Army Girls that ended above her naval showing off her tattoos on her stomach one was a Cat demon with a tail and long hair pointy ears it was mesmerizing her outfit showed off all her curves and she had on some Combat boots.

"Hey guys what yall doin" she asked all of us in the corner of my eye I could see Maya who looked jealous and mad.

" We were playin call of duty till you came dressed like a hoe" Maya said and that's when Jazmine did it she cussed Maya out and in the house.

" Well excuse me for putting on some comfortable clothes unlike you who prances around this motherfucka wit nothn but some booty shorts that show way too much and you call me a hoe you must have lost all 6 of yo senses and If you want to see a hoe look in da mirror trick talkin shit do something tho" Jazmines eyes turn golden like her tattoos eyes but turn normal after she was done.

Everyone was laughin Hiro, Riley, Cindy, Caeser, and I. We stopped about 8 minutes later and Jazmine sat down next to me then everyone resumed that's when Maya took the chance to swing on Jazzy which she blocked by the way. We stopped to see what Jazmine would do she got up…

"So I see you like to swing when a bitch is caught off guard huh?" she asked her eyes turnin red she put her stuff down and swung. We gasp instead of a punch she had claws and scratched Maya a long scratch went across her chest. Blood went everywhere but turned black.

" Guess we gotta get secrets out now" Cindy and Hiro said in unison.

" wat da fuck nigga!" Riley screamed

Flashback end

"Well guess we do now and shes on her way tomorrow after school so get over here at lets say 5:00 y'all" I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Riley! We revealin our secret tomorrow at 5:00 so be here then!" I shout upstairs.

"Okay nigga damn quit yellin!"he said as he came down stairs.

'Its gonna be a long day tomorrow'I thought.


End file.
